Something to look forward to
by BBleached
Summary: A bunch of "songfics". I'm gonna update this as soon as I come over a new song. So please tell em which one you think I should continue.


I decided to upload these short HitsuKarin stories I wrote, based off different songs I was obsessed with.  
So please tell me which one I should continue and write a whole fanfic.

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Bleach or anything that is included in it. I do only own my stories and the characters that I have made and come up with.  
**

**Songs used:  
1. Your Love Is Just A Lie - Simple Plan  
2. Shut Up - Simple Plan  
3. Tears Of An Angel - RyanDan  
4. Take My Hand - Simple Plan**

**_As you see..I was kinda in a Simple Plan mood then ^^''_**

* * *

1. _You can tell me that there's nobody else [but I feel it]  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself [but I see it]  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want [but I know]  
Your love is just -_

"_**A lie**_, Hinamori, a lie."  
"But Shiro-chan, trust me, I'm not going out with anyone." Toushirou glared at her.  
"Quit it Hinamori for this time. I'm going out." A small smile was placed at Hinamori's face.  
"See each other tonight then?"  
"Yeah, we'll see.." Toushirou said and walked out of the room.

"Just pretend all you want Hinamori, I know that you love is just a lie."

* * *

2._ You think you're special, but I know, you know, we know that you're not_

"Just because you're a shinigami doesn't make you more special."  
"I'm not saying I'm special, but I am a kidou master."  
"Always pretending Hinamori, quit it, we all know it's just a show."  
"You're just a mere human Karin. **You** know you can't get Hitsugaya-kun, never." Hinamori smirked.  
"Oh, so all of this is about Toushirou, then I know."  
"All? No, I just know that he is the reason why you followed Kurosaki-san here." Hinamori responded and a smile began to be shown on her face but it soon faded when she saw Karin's smile.  
"But you know Hinamori, you have already lost."

* * *

3. _Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie.  
It can't be true that I'm losing you.._

"Kurosaki, don't say anything."  
"But Toushirou.." Ichigo said.  
"Just shut up.." Toushirou turned around, taking up an arm to cover his face. "Just shut up.."  
"We both doesn't want to hear it, but you know it's the truth, and you can't change it now."  
"I couldn't..I couldn't say it..to her.."  
"Toushirou..don't blame yourself.."  
"It's my fault, if I'd said it..he would never done this." Ichigo slapped Toushirou over the face.  
"Quit it bastard, just find her in Rukongai later."

* * *

4. _Take my hand tonight, please don't think about tomorrow, take my hand, we can find some place to go, 'cause our hearts are locked together and our love will never die, take my hand, one last time_

Crimson coloured blood flowed beneath them, so much pain, so much sorrow, all together in a sea of blood.  
"Come on Karin, take my hand now." Toushirou begged.  
"I can't..I have to..go down there to replace myself as a sacrifice for the human's sins..if I take it, everyone will be doomed..just because of my selfish thoughts and actions."  
"Don't think about it, just take it, no one will blame you."  
"Toushirou, I can't!"  
"Karin.."  
"I..I..I want..but..the tomorrow's day.." Karin hid her face in her white sleeves.  
"Don't think about tomorrow Karin, don't cry, tell me Karin..what do you want to do?" Toushirou took her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks to wipe away her tears.  
"I..I want to..be with you.."  
"Then take my hand and come with me."  
"Then..where will we go? We're going to be haunted."  
"We will find some place to go."  
"You promise?"  
"I swear on my life, Hyourinmaru and the necklace you gave me."  
"You still promise it even if it would be the last time?"  
"I do. Just..take my hand Karin, just one last time."

* * *

So..what do you guys think? Shall I continue? :3 The choice is yours!

And also..I'm gonna write the third chapter of "_Why don't I remember you?_" today too.. but maybe update it tomorrow.


End file.
